1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to dump aprons for dump trucks.
2. Description of Related Art
End-dumping dump trucks that carry particulate material loads like gravel, sand, and crushed aggregate often “leak” gravel, etc. through spaces between the tailgate and the dump opening, either because the initial tolerances between the gate and the dump body floor and sidewalls are loose, or because initial tight tolerances are worn away over time by the abrasiveness of the material being carried.
Losing hard, abrasive materials like gravel out through the dump opening while traveling at road speeds can result in damage to vehicles traveling behind a loaded dump truck, can make a mess of the road, and can even result in significant material loss from the load being carried.
End-dumping dump trucks that carry particulate or aggregate materials are often provided with a stationary metal “apron” secured to the rear edges of the dump body, surrounding a lower portion of the dump opening. The apron is a generally U-shaped assembly of plate steel that extends rearwardly from the dump opening and tailgate to channel the flow of material away from the rear of the truck and to limit side spill while the material is being dumped, for example while dumping gravel for a roadbed. In addition to material that might leak around the closed tailgate, some materials tend to stick to the apron after the dumping operation is over, and this material can bounce or be blown off the apron while the dump truck is traveling.
A potentially more serious problem in terms of losing material out through the tailgate is failure of the tailgate locking mechanism, due to mechanical failure or driver error.